


Next Generation Racers

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Just a description of all the next gen racers personalities! Credit and Inspiration for this goes to Author_25!





	Next Generation Racers

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> By the Inspiration of Author_25, I present you with the personalities of the Cars 3 Next Generation Racers! All Credit goes to Author_25!

00-Flip Dover: It's all work and no play for Flip Dover. Constantly aiming for first place but will always settle for the top five. Flip thinks friends distract him from doing well and he doesn't have time for them outside of his crew and sponsor

04-J.D. McPillar: JD is very egocentric and hot-headed. Be careful what you say around this guy because he will take it the wrong way. He is extremely stubborn.

05- Spikey Fillups: Optimistic, kind, caring, sweet and gentle are some of the words that describe Spikey Fillups. Although a bit on the nervous side when it comes to socialization, Spikey never wants trouble on the track and is  always willing to make new friends! Also has a bit of a crush on Cruz Ramirez.

06- Bubba Wheelhouse Jr.: Practical, peppery, proud and never afraid to speak his mind are just some qualities you'll see if you meet Bubba Wheelhouse Jr.  Very out-going and always delighted to spend time with his friends, Bubba doesn't think winning makes racing enjoyable, it's the friends he makes that makes racing enjoyable for Bubba Wheelhouse Jr.

11-Chris Roamin': A strategical thinker, hard working and all ways out -going, like Spikey Fillups, Chris Roamin' is always willing to go the distance to be victorious and make friends along the way and at times he can be a bit cocky but it comes with being a racer.

12-Harvey Rodcap: Hater of the Haters. Harvey can't stand when someone talks smack about him behind his back. Although he knows that he is a bit slower and a little bit more of a weirdo from the others, despite this, Harvey Rodcap is a great sport and a team player.

19-Danny Swervez: Like Harvey Rodcap, Danny is a hater of the haters. He especially gets tense when somebody is talking smack about his friends behind their backs. But at the same time, Danny Swervez can be friendly and loyal to those he thinks deserve it. When you make friends with him, you won't be disappointed.

20- Jackson Storm: Arrogant, egotistical, self centered, rude and insecure. Jackson Storm is willing to do anything to win including, insulting, putting down or even hurting others. Disrespectful to Cruz and the other racers, Jackson Storm will do anything to win. Even manipulating anyone in his way.

21-Ryan "Inside" Laney: Ryan is known by his friends to be the Life of the Party. He's very cheeky, loves playing pranks on the other racers, can be a bit of a doofus at times. Ryan loves to crack jokes about the haters especially his signature one liners.

24- Chase Racelott: Chase is quite blunt and looks down on strangers, especially bullies. Chase won't put up with bullies and even though he means well, he can be a bit of a nuisance. But like Danny, he hates it when the bullies talk smack about his friends behind his back and will try and defend them like he's defending his life. Chase is very strong willed and although he plays the tough guy, he's smart, a strategical thinker, and can have a bit of a smart mouth but all the same, he means well.

28-Tim Treadless: Tim is very egotistical and hot-headed. When he's not racing, he's constantly training and signing autographs. Although he doesn't admit it, Tim wishes he had a friend around every once in a while. If you make friends with Tim Treadless, neither you nor he will be disappointed.

31-Cam Spinner: A game. That's all life is for Cam Spinner. This racer is very out-going and enjoys making new friends when he's not racing or being interviewed. Cam can't stand the naysayers and bullies, much like Harvey, Danny, and Chase. Cam Spinner is a bit of an over reactor an he is well aware of it, but like all of the other racers, he means well. 

33-Ed Truncan: Ed is the most cheerful and out-going racer you could ever meet. His out-going personality could rival Cruz's. However, he's known to be quite gullible and can't tell the difference between cars being serious or sarcastic.

34-Steve "Slick" LaPage: Racing and friends. The two most important things to Steve LaPage are racing and friends. Whenever Steve's not hanging out with his friends, you can find him training on his racing simulator or racing on a real track and whenever Steve isn't racing, he's always hanging out with his friends. He's very sensitive and he can get a bit of an attitude if you say the wrong thing around him or if you insult him or any of his friends. Steve loves being around his friends and is a good sport. If you met Steve "Slick" LaPage and became friends with him, you will not be disappointed with your choice.

35-Judd Shiftright: Judd is very hot-headed. Be careful what you say around him because he will take it the wrong way. He is very stubborn.

36-Rich Mixon: Nothing but a doofus. Rich Mixon isn’t the brightest racer or the smartest racer on the racetrack but he is the funniest racer and is constantly entertaining the other racers. Rich is a clown on the track.

39- Michael Rotor: Always willing to impress, Micheal Rotor is willing to do anything to get recognition from his fellow racers and especially from Cruz.

48- Aaron Clocker: Energetic and eager to impress, Aaron Clocker is willing to do anything to make a good first impression whenever he meets someone he has never met before. Like Spikey Fillups, he has a bit of a crush on Cruz.

51- Cruz Ramirez: Energetic, optimistic, peppery, proud, and practical, Cruz Ramirez has a great reputation on the track and because of her optimistic attitude, Cruz has a lot of friends and enjoys everyone of them. A lot of the racers also have a crush on Cruz Ramirez and she knows it.

54- Herb Curbler: Herb is known to be kind of a fraidy cat. He also gets scared easily which makes the perfect target for bullies such as Jackson Storm.

56- Barry DePedal: A big softy. Barry DePedal never wants trouble on the track much like Spikey. A bit of a goofball and sometimes a bit of a trickster, Barry has a positive and jovial attitude. Although he means well, Barry can be a bit nosy around others but he just wants everyone and everything to be okay.


End file.
